The most powerful broadcasting media these days is television. Therefore, many commercials today are produced in the form of moving picture frames whose running time is less than 30 seconds. People are becoming increasingly familiar with such types of TV commercials on streets and in supermarkets, as well. However, many kinds of expensive, bulky, power consuming supplementary instruments such as a personal computer, recording medium, player, and cables are required for such commercials. Another drawback is that it is difficult to frequently change the contents of the advertisement. Though flash memory is increasingly being used in mass storage applications because of its small size, low power consumption, high speed, and high reliability features, lack of a proper system for an isolated broadcasting displayer prevents wide spread of moving-picture broadcasting. It is the purpose of the current invention to provide a simple, cheap and easily contents changeable isolated moving picture broadcasting displayers in streets and supermarkets.